Die Wette
by YviChan
Summary: Soo meine erste Story...inspieriert von einer englischsprachigen FF ....worum es geht?..Nun ja..eine verlorene Wette..ein unerfahrener Junge und der Meister der Zaubertränke....


Die Wette  
  
Ron starrte auf das Brett, wo sein besiegter König sich windend und keuchend lag. Nein, das war nicht passiert.... „Ich sagte dir doch....ich habe geübt"sagte Hermine, nicht bemüht ihr Grinsen zu verstecken. "Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." „Aber....." Ron konnte nicht aufhören seinen König anzustarren, der nun nur noch still dalag. Er bewegte sich nicht, in der Hoffnung, dass wenn er weiter auf das Schachbrett starrte, ihn irgend etwas aus diesem Alptraum erwecken würde. „Hermine...."Endlich sah er zu ihr auf. Seine Augen waren weit und flehend. „Du wirst doch nicht wirklich wollen dass wir diese Wette weiter aufrecht erhalten." Sie tätschelte seine Hand; ihr Ausdruck war mitfühlend...aber ihre Augen tanzten vor Fröhlichkeit. Neben ihr stand Harry, der aussah als würde er gleich explodieren weil er versuchte sich das lachen zu verkneifen. „Eine Wette ist eine Wette Ron"sagte sie. „Nun geh schon los. Ich bin sicher Professor Snape ist in seinem Büro." „JETZT?"kläffte Ron. „Ich muss es jetzt sofort tun?" „Wenn du es nicht jetzt gleich tust, wirst du nur versuchen irgendwelche Gründe zu finden um es nicht zu tun, und hoffen, dass ich es eventuell vergesse. Aber das werde ich nicht:" Sie fixierte ihn mit einem bohrenden Blick. „Am besten du gehst und bringst es hinter dich"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- „Ja, Mr. Weasley?" Ron starrte Snape an. Er dachte er könnte sich irgendeine komplizierte Geschichte ausdenken.. von wegen er fühle sich zu Snape hingezogen und wollte es ihm gestehen bevor er seinen Abschluss macht und ihn nie wieder sieht. Doch auch wenn Snape boshaft, sarkastisch, giftig und höhnisch war, eins war er nicht: dumm. Und Ron bezweifelte, dass er so einem Unsinn auch nur für einen Moment glauben schenken würde. Vielleicht war Ehrlichkeit der beste Ansatz. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape das mehr als irgendeine Lüge respektieren würde. Außerdem...wenn er ihm die Wahrheit sagte und Snape ablehnte, könnte Hermine ihn nicht für die Nichterfüllung der Wette verantwortlich machen.  
  
„Ich muss sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Sir"sagte er und sah Snape in die Augen. „Was ist es?" Snape drehte seinen Stuhl, so dass er Ron gegenüber saß, und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „I ...."Er fühlte wie sein Gesicht heißer wurde und seine Haut sich rötete. „Ich habe mit Hermine gewettet. Sie sagte sie denkt sie könnte mich im Schach schlagen, aber sie hatte noch nie gewonnen, und..." „Und sie hat dir das Gegenteil bewiesen." Beendete Snape den Satz für ihn. Ron nickte. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun, Mr.Weasley?" „Nun Sir....die Wette war, wer immer auch verliert muss sie um eine Lehrstunde im küssen bitten." Nun war es raus. Ron spannte sich an und versuchte gelassen und mutig auszusehen, auch wenn sein Gesicht warscheinlich rot wie eine Tomate war. Snape starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und hob eine Augenbraue, dann plötzlich drehte er sich um, seine langen Finger gegen seine Lippen gepresst.  
  
„Ich verstehe"sagte er endlich und räusperte sich. „Und nun sind sie hier um zu sehen ob ich ihnen helfe die Bedingungen der Wette zu erfüllen?" „So ungefähr siehts aus, ja." „Ich lobe ihre Offenheit."Snape sah ihn wieder an. „Nun ohne jeden Zweifel hoffen sie dass ich nein zu ihrer Bitte sage, so dass sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu Miss Granger gehen und ihr sagen können, dass sie es probiert haben aber leider gescheitert sind." Rons Stimmung verbesserte sich."Nun nichts für ungut Sir.. aber das wäre das Beste für jeden...richtig?"fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Mr. Weasley."Snapes stimme wurde seidig. „Ich habe die letzten 6 Jahre damit verbracht hinter ihnen und Mr. Potter herzujagen und sie daran zu hindern sich selbst, sich gegenseitig, und alle die sich bedauernswerter weise in ihrem Netz aus Chaos verirrt haben, zu töten. Ich habe nicht die Motivation oder die Absicht ihr Leben leichter zu machen."  
  
Snape erhob sich langsam und entfernte sich von seinem Schreibtisch, seine dunklen Augen glänzten. Er winkte Ron heran und wie von einer Schnur gezogen bewegte sich Ron wiederstrebend forwärts. Er hielt ein kurzes Stück vor Snape .Da er im letzten Jahr ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war brauchte er nun nicht mehr seinen Kopf nach hinten neigen um Snape in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren fast auf gleicher Höhe und das half ein bisschen.  
  
„Haben sie schon mal jemanden geküsst Mr. Weasley?" „Nein"gab er zu. „So? Ich bin der Erste der ihre jungfräulichen Lippen kosten darf?"Snape hob wieder eine Augenbraue. Eine neue Hitzewelle in seinen Wangen spürend, verschränkte Ron seine arme und starrte Snape aufsässig an. „Werden sie es mir nun beibringen oder nicht?" „So ängstlich vor ihrer ersten Stunde?"Snape lächelte ihn zynisch an . „Also gut."  
  
Er legte seine arme um Rons Schultern und zog ihn näher heran. Ron unterdrückte seinen Instinkt sich zu wehren und ließ sich heranziehen. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass Snape angenehm nach Minze roch. Es war nicht so schlimm von Snape gehalten zu werden wie er angenommen hatte Da war ein unerwartet schöner Austausch von Körperwärme.  
  
„Das Wichtigste an das sie denken müssen wenn sie einen Mann oder eine Frau küssen ist, dass sie ihre Lippen weich halten müssen. Harte, spröde Lippen sind nicht gerade förderlich für einen korrekten Kuss, genausowenig wie ein angespannter Kiefer."Sagte Snape in seinem vorlesungs Tonfall. „Entspannen Mr. Weasley das ist unerlässlich." Leicht für Ihn das zu sagen brummte Ron. „Es ist ratsam langsam zu beginnen um sicherzugehen ob ihr Partner auch wirklich daran interessiert ist von ihnen geküsst zu werden"  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich als Snape sich nach vorne lehnte und er seine Lippen in einem leichten Kuss berührte. Es war......nicht schlecht. Dann fing Snape seine Oberlippe und knabberte sanft daran , und er keuchte schokiert von der Elektrizität die seine nerven durchfloss. Das war mehr als nicht schlecht, das war schön! „Wenn nun beiderseitiges Interesse zu weiteren Erforschungen vorhanden ist, können sie mit einem umfangreicheren treffen der Lippen fortfahren.Und denken sie daran Mr. Weasley , weder ihr Mund noch ihr Kiefer sollten angespannt sein."  
  
Ron hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, Snape berührte seine Lippen und Ron versuchte seine Lippen weich zu halten, sich zu entspannen und zu atmen, alles auf einmal. Snape neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, er ließ seine Hände auf Rons glühend rote Wangen gleiten und schob eine Zunge zwischen Rons Lippen hindurch in seinen Mund. Ron erstarrte einen Moment doch dann gewährte er Snapes Zunge Einlass. Zuerst fühlte es sich merkwürdig feucht und nass an, aber schon bald genoss er es Snapes pochende warme Zunge zu fühlen, die seine spielerisch massierte. Er schloss seine Augen und plötzlich wurden die Gefühle verursacht durch das treffen der Münder klarer und eine wärme durchströmte ihn. Anstatt sich zu wehren, ließ er sich von Snape führen, tat was immer Snape tat---- was die Sache sehr angenehm machte. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und gab sich völlig diesem neuen unbeschreiblichem Gefühl hin. Er ertappte sich wie er die Arme um Snapes Nacken schlang um die verbliebene Entfernung zwischen ihnen noch zu verkleinern als der Kuss weiterging. Er wollte mehr von der Weichheit und der wärme von Snapes Mund, er genoss das Gefühl gegen einen festen, schlanken Körper gepresst zu sein, und plötzlich merkte er , dass dieses anregende Gefühl auch auf andere Teile seines Körpers Einfluss nahm. Mit einem leichten stöhnen löste er sich von Snape und wich erschrocken ein paar schritte zurück. Heftig atmend stand Ron nun an der Kerkerwand, sein Umhang war an einer stelle merklich ausgebeult. Schockiert und peinlich berührt zugleich starrte er Snape an.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt................. 


End file.
